When love finds you
by sweetpie82
Summary: Jazmine grew up watching Kevin Nash and Scott Hall but when her parents dies in accident the guys come to help her and she falls in love with two guys. what to do? let me know if you like it or not
1. Chapter 1

**When Love Finds You**

**By: Jazmine**

I always watch wrestling since I was a little girl with my dad. My favorite wrestlers were Hulk Hogan and the New World Order. I always watch every Monday. As I grew up I always wanted to meet the guys. I never knew that I would get the chance to meet them.

The day I ment them was the day my mom and dad was killed in a car accident when I was with them but I wasn't hurt. It was raining that day and I was about 17 at the time. My dad and I were fighting and he wasn't paying attention the road and ran a stop sign. We were hit on the diver side door. That is when someone pulled me out of the car because I was in shock and I wouldn't move. I look at the person and I saw it was Kevin Nash and Scott Hall and the rest of the guys. I didn't have the chance to say anything when everything went black.

When I woke up, I notice someone sitting next to me. I looked up and saw all the guys from New World Order. As I looked around someone spoke to me and I looked over and saw it was Scott Hall. "Hey are u ok?" I just looked him and nodded because I couldn't find my voice. I looked around to find the guys of the New World Order in the room. Then there was another voice, "Hey you're awake." I looked to the other side of my bed to find the voice belong to Kevin Nash. I finally found my voice and asked, "Why are you guys here and where am I?" Kevin looked at me and asked, "What is the last thing you remember?" I closed my eyes and started to cry and said, "I was fighting with my dad and then getting hit and seeing you guys." "Where are my parents?" The guys just looked at me with a sad look on their faces. Scott looked at me and said, "They didn't make it. We pulled you out and then car caught fire before we could get them out." I was shock and started to cry. Kevin and Scott held me while I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up they were still there I was surprise. The doctor came in and told me I could go home since I wasn't seriously injured. "Where am I suppose to go? I have to no family left." Kevin was outside with the other guys when the doctor came out and asked, "How is she doing?" The doctor said, "She is doing good beside not having anywhere to go now since all of her family is died that I know of." Kevin looked at the guys with a shock face. Then asked the doctor, "What is going to happen her now?" The doctor said, "I don't know." Kevin nodded toward the doctor as turned to talk to the guys about an idea that just popped in his head.

The guys (Hall, Hogan, Bagwell, Scott S., Big Show, and Sean.) turned to Kevin and waited for an answer on how she was doing. Kevin looked up and said, "She is doing fine but the is a problem?" Hogan asked, "What is the matter?" Kevin closed his eyes and said, "She has no family left and no where to go now." Kevin clear his throat and asked the guys, "Now I was thinking maybe if she is willing to accept I was going to ask her if she would like to travel with us." The guys stood there with smiles on their faces and nodded at a yes to the secret question that was in there.

When everyone went into the room they saw her looking out the window. I didn't hear them come in so when I felt someone behind I jumped. I turned around and saw my favorite guys in the world standing in my room. Kevin walked up to me and asked, "Why don't you sit down we have something we would like to discuss with you." I sat down and said, "What is it?" Kevin sat down beside me and asked, "How would you feel if we would asked you come with us and be our manager/valet?" I looked at him with a shocked face. "You don't even know my name or anything about me. Why would you do something like this for me?"

Scott looked at me and said, "Why don't you tell us about you?" I looked at him and said, "Well, my name is Jazmine and I am 17 almost 18. I want to wrestle when I turn 18 that is what me and my dad were fighting about when we got hit. I watch you guys every Monday night since I was younger." They all looked at her and said, "So is your favorite one out of us?" I started to laugh and said, "You guys but I don't have just one favorite because I like you all for different reasons." As I looked around the room I notice that the guys were like brothers in a sense, they stick by each other no matter what happens to them.

I was sitting there thinking that maybe I should go with them because I have nothing else to stay here for. I looked at Kevin and said, " Yes I will go with you so tell me what I am suppose to do and when do I start." They sat around talking about her job and when she starts. Kevin looked at her and said, "I have to talk to Vince and get the ball rolling on everything. We have to be in State College PA by Sunday night." The doctor came in and said, "You can go now all you have to is sign the papers."

Jazmine sign the papers and got dressed and opened the door to the guys waiting for her. When they got outside she looked at Kevin, "We can stop by the house so I can get my clothes." When they got to the house she didn't go in at first. Jazmine was trying to fight the tears at the front door when a hand was put on her back she turned to find the guys standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I went to the door and went in hoping that I don't break down because I don't like to cry in front of other people. The guys stood there watching me just incase I break. I walked around looking at the pictures of my parents and me. I turned to the guys and said, "I am going to go pack ok be back down in a couple of minutes." I walked up stairs and walked into my parent's room and broke down crying. While I sat in my parent's room, I found a picture of them on their wedding day and I told them that "I would be alright in time." Then I dried my eyes and went to my room and started to pack for a couple of months since I am keeping the house for now.

We meant up with the fed in Pittsburgh PA the day before I am going to debut. We went to the hotel and checked in and ate dinner and then showered. Monday morning we had a meeting with Vince McMahon. We went to his room, when we got there he was waiting for us. "Vince I would u to meet Jazmine, Jazmine I would like you meet our boss Vince 'Vinny Mac'." Kevin said when they entered the room. They sat down to talk about she what was going to do. "You will be going down to the ring with the N.W.O tonight and we will go from there ok?" Vince said. Jazmine sat there and thought about it that then she said, "Ok." After the meeting they went to where the show was being tape. When they got there she was introduce to some of the other guys. See everyone thinks they are cocky and mean but that wasn't the truth. They are great guys. There was one thing I never told anyone about me and that I was adopted when I was a baby and my real father was Mark Callaway also known as the Undertaker. He knew about me but didn't want anything do to with me so I wasn't worried about him until I saw him standing next Glenn Jacobs also known as Kane. When Kevin and the other guys started to walked up to them I stopped because I didn't want him to know I was there. I went to turn and run before he seen me but it was to late because Kevin started to talk to him and said my name and he turned and seen me. "Mark and Glenn I want you to meet our valet Jazmine Rose." "Hey nice to you guys." I said.

Mark stood there and stared at me and then said, "Jazzy is that you?" I looked at him in the eye and said, "Hey dad." Kevin and the other guys were stun by that statement. I turned to them and said, "Before you ask I was adopted and yes he is my father. I didn't tell you guys because I don't want anything to with him." They looked at me and then said, "Why?" I looked down because I didn't want them to see me starting to cry. "Well when I was about 15 I went to see him and he told me that he didn't want anything to with me and that I wasn't his daughter." They turned to look at Mark. They looked me and took me into their arms. Mark looked at this girl with Kevin and the others and wondered if that was the same girl that he meant about three years ago.

When I was done crying I turned to look at Mark and said, "Well since we are going to working together let us not mention this to anyone because I don't want anyone to know that you are my father." Kevin looked at Mark and warned him, "Don't go near her or try to talk to her because if you do, you mess with us." Then he turned and started to walk away and the rest of us followed him before Mark had the chance to say anything.


End file.
